


You Thought I Was Happy (And I Am)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyones smothering Hanzo, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy!Hanzo, He just wants to breathe y'all, M/M, Tears, but it's not, hurt!Jesse, it's almost platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: It hasn't been very long since Thomas Lerner was thrown out of Overwatch, and Hanzo was doing better than ever...  He just wish people would leave him alone.Well...  All but one person, that is.THE SEQUEL YOU ALL WANTED





	You Thought I Was Happy (And I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this sequel!!!

The following months were…  Hectic for Hanzo, to say the least.  It took about a month and a half for Angela to finally clear him for active duty, and after that he was  _ always _ in a squad with Jesse.  He never saw Thomas either, and he didn’t bother asking.  He assumes he was thrown out.  Regardless, Hanzo decided that Gabe was right.  

He  _ is _ already sick of the constant affection.  He was hesitant of touch to begin with, so with the constant shoulder touches from Gabe, side hugs from Jack, short hugs from Ana, full hugs from Genji, long hugs from Angela, and bone crushing lift-off-the-ground hugs from Reinhardt…

He was honestly surprised he wasn’t broken yet.  Regardless, he was most definitely getting sick of the whole ‘love and caring’ thing, but at the same time…  
He was kind of addicted.

As time went on, he began to subconsciously anticipate the hugs, or just purely the presence of those who did it.  When it started to happen routinely, he began tracking the times.  They always coincided with when he always seemed to be in the world mood of the day.  So, about every hour.  He didn’t know why, it just was.

However when all of those who gave him that ‘love and care’ went on a mission together and left Hanzo behind to help Lena and Winston, he felt…  Dull.  Numb, almost.

“Oh, love…” Tracer said softly, noticing Hanzo’s apparently rather glum mood, “Cheer up.  They’ll be back in a jiffy!”

“How fast is a jiffy?” He replied. 

“How ever fast it is.” Winston replied before Lena could.  Said woman glared at their primate companion and turned back to Hanzo.

“Love,” She sighed, “The point is they’ll be back eventually, and more than likely tomorrow.  Until then…” Without warning she was gone from where she stood, and Hanzo didn’t flinch when her arms wrapped around his neck, “I’ll take over hug duty.”

Hanzo sighed softly, the familiar feeling of arms around him a welcome one though he wouldn’t admit it.   _ ‘I’m supposed to be getting sick of this, not wanting it! _ ’ he growled to himself.  Lena was apparently unaware of his thoughts as she sighed as well, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to hug you.”

Hanzo frowned, “You’ve wanted to hug me?” He asks, confused.

Lena nods, burying her face into the crook of his neck slightly though she had enough room to talk, “Yeah, ever since I first saw you.  You had the meanest scowl, but the softest eyes when you looked at your brother.  You obviously felt bad, and at first I thought I’d hate you…  But the second I saw you I just wanted to hug you.  You carried that guilt with you, but put it aside to make him happy…  It’s honorable.”

Hanzo swallowed the lump in his throat, “And honorable is…  Huggable?”

“Yup!” She quipped, popping the ‘p’ playfully as she snuggled closer to him.  The archer didn’t reply again, and she just sighed softly, hugging him closer as he returned to work…  A bit more life in his movements now.

 

****

 

Two months passed and Lena was inseparable from Hanzo at the best of times.  They talked, she trained with him, she teased him, and most importantly he teased back.  Genji had always liked Lena, but not even he could have seen the day coming when Lena was poking fun at Hanzo’s piercing and Hanzo replying, “You are the most annoying Imouto in this history of Imouto’s.” and with that he got up and left the room.

Lena blinked slowly, cocking her head to the side in confusion as she looked to Genji, “What does…  I-Imouto?  What does Imouto mean?” Genji stayed silent for a long moment, before he lunged forwards and wrapped Lena in a tight hug.  The pilot gasped slightly, “Genji?” she asked.

It was another long moment before Genji pulled back, pulling off his mask as he did so to show tearful eyes and a bright smile, “It means little sister.”

Everyone in the room gasped slightly, but none louder than Lena.  Silence ensued as it sunk in, before Lena jumped into the air and cheered.

 

****

 

Hanzo could have told anyone with complete certainty that Overwatch was home, and its members his family even  _ before _ Lerner.  He was distant from them all at first because that’s just how Hanzo is.

Although apparently no one seemed to understand that.  Hanzo, while he could be a social creature, craved to solitude.  He loved being alone, with just his thoughts and whatever he surrounded himself in at that moment.  It wasn’t the kind of solitude that Thomas tride to get him into.  That was isolation, trying to get to the point that Hanzo would only ever see and talk to Thomas, and Hanzo had beat that back with a stick.

Now, however, he wanted his ability to be in solitude again, though, once again, apparently no one seemed to understand that.  If he tired to go fire some arrows, Jack was there asking if he could watch, or perhaps shoot his pulse rifle with him and go through a course.

If he wanted to go into the weight room, Reinhardt was there, and would immediately try and get him into a workout session with the large burly man.

If he wanted to walk around, Lena was by his side, chatting away happily about anything and everything.

If he wanted to go onto a roof, Genji was there, and although most of the time he didn’t talk, he did have a tendency to hum a random song on his mind and that was annoying after awhile of trying to be quiet.

If he wanted to talk to Lucio, which he found himself doing more and more because the man knew very well how to be quiet and his pure optimistic vibe was calming to Hanzo, Angela was always there, asking subtle questions on how he was feeling.

If he wanted to lay on the Commons room couch and read, Jesse was there, humming some soft lullaby that always seemed on his mind.  He found himself drawn to the sound on more than one occasion, and even caught himself staying up later in  _ hopes _ of running into Jesse.

Hanzo didn’t particularly mind any of the things they all did, especially not Jesse’s as the man’s smooth drawl has lulled him to sleep on more than one occasion when he’d slipped into the Commons Room at night when he couldn’t sleep.  Regardless, it was still a pain in the ass when he wanted solitude and everywhere he went  _ someone was there _ .

Finally, Hanzo found solitude in his room.  He didn’t like close, confined spaces, but if it’s what he had it’s what he’d take.  At first he couldn’t spend five minutes alone in his room without needing to leave.  After the first week however, he found himself comfortable in there.  It was a nice feeling, especially since it had been months since he last felt truly comfortable  _ anywhere _ .

So, that’s where he was right now.  Sitting silently in this room, an apple in one hand and a book in the other.  He was laid on his bed, back against the wall, munching softly on a recent bite as he turned the page.  This continued on until finally he looked up from his book, a yawn escaping him as he looked to his clock, 2:43.

“Damn…  Later than I originally thought.” He muttered, placing down his apple, which he then registered was browning and finished, and then his book next to it.  He sighed softly, stretching as he moved to the edge of the bed and stood.  He headed into his closet, changing into Pajamas when a knock at the door made him pause.  With a frown, he finished pulling on his shirt and moved to the door to open it.

There stood Jesse McCree, his brown eyes…  Full of tears.  It didn’t take a genius to know that Jesse was crying, and Hanzo didn’t even flinch when the Cowboy threw his arms around Hanzo and clung to him.  If anything, the archer welcomed it.  Silently he closed the door, and hugged Jesse back, comfortingly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jesse sobbed, “I just had to make sure-” Without warning one more, he pulled back, his hands slipping onto Hanzo’s shoulders as his thumb brushed Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo finally understood.  Jesse was making sure he was alright.

“Jesse, I’m fine.  What made you think I was not?” He asked softly, his hands coming up to gently grasp to Cowboy’s biceps.

“I-I don’t- It was a d-dream, but it felt so  _ real _ .” stammered, his shoulders shaking as another sob escaped him.

“What was it about?” Hanzo inquired gently, stroking his thumbs over smooth, tanned skin.

“We all came b-back from a mission that you and L-Lerner weren't on, and we c-c-couldn’t find you all so w-we searched an-and searched but finally we found _you_ , and y-” He stopped, pulling Hanzo to him which the archer allowed, and he laid his head on the smaller man’s shoulder, “Y-You were dead…  Strangled to death, and you had so- _so_ _many bruises and cuts…_ ”

Hanzo let out a soft breath, his eyes wide before he pulled back, releasing Jesse’s biceps to instead cup his face.  He force the cowboy to look him in the eyes, “Look at me, Jesse…  Look!  I’m  _ okay _ .”  He nodded softly, tears still streaming and Hanzo knew the image was burned into his mind. Gently, he lead the larger man over to his bed, and laid him down before laying down himself.  Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo tightly, pulling him close as a hand pressed flat against his back, feeling his heartbeat. “I’m alive and well.  Lerner’s gone, and he won’t hurt me again.” Hanzo whispered.  Jesse just nodded numbly, hugging him tighter. 

Biting his lip, Hanzo thought of ways to calm Jesse.  He knew about panic attacks, which this painfully obviously was, but he didn’t know how to treat them.  Finally, a soft tune filled his head, and with a mental groan he started to hum softly.

It did the trick.  Slowly but surely, Jesse started to calm.  His sob quieted, and the tears stopped, and finally his breathing evened out and he was asleep.  Hanzo pulled back from the Cowboy ever so slightly and looked at his tear-streaked cheeks and calm face as he slept.

Ever so gently Hanzo reached up and carefully wiped away the tears.  The larger man nuzzled subconsciously into his hand, and Hanzo felt his heart flutter slightly at the feeling.  He went back to his original position, his forehead against Jesse’s chest as he thought.

Thomas, while Hanzo did love him while they were together, never held him like this.  Never showed a ‘weakness’ such as crying, and even berated Hanzo for reflex tears after their first time Thomas ever beat him.  Though, when Thomas was good to Hanzo, he was  _ good _ to Hanzo.  Gave him love and affection, and always made him sure to know how much the archer meant to him, and that always had made Hanzo smile and blush….  But this was different.  The cuddling, the nuzzling his hand… All of that made Hanzo’s heart flutter and his cheeks burn in ways that Thomas never did, and it felt so  _ right _ .

Was he turning sappy?  Was he letting emotions get the best of him?  He couldn’t tell anymore.  All he knew at this moment in time was the arms around him, the soft heartbeat in his ears, and the warmth in his heart.

_ This is what happiness is _ .

**Author's Note:**

> YO
> 
> You know... I just noticed I ended it on kind of a cliffhanger...
> 
> Y'all want a part three...? ;)


End file.
